


【艾利】率直之人（纯荤3p/19伦+15伦x利）

by Sayo_suwei



Category: Eren/Levi - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo_suwei/pseuds/Sayo_suwei





	【艾利】率直之人（纯荤3p/19伦+15伦x利）

利威尔兵长也不知道自己什么时候喜欢上了这个比自己小十几岁的小毛孩。其实本来也无所谓，但当自己只是看见他就已经开始忍不住产生生理反应时，他觉得糟了。  
以前的自己因为心无旁骛，生理需求总是能被自己轻而易举地压下去然后忽略，没想到在对别人产生情愫时，以前积攒的那些好像一口气冲了上来，让他变得说是欲火焚身也不为过。没办法，利威尔只能自己一个人偷偷在夜深人静的时候打打手枪来灭灭火，让他觉得更为糟糕的是，每次打手枪时幻想着自己被艾伦压在身下总是能让他更快地高潮。  
自己竟然潜意识里想做那一方的吗……？利威尔忍不住嘟囔着。嘛，不过也没办法，毕竟那家伙虽然年龄小，身高已经比自己高出这么一大块了，还有一身薄薄的肌肉。再长大些，相信他一定能长得更为高大吧……念及此，利威尔竟然略略红了脸颊，他甩甩自己的脑袋，向自己的大脑发出命令——不要再想这些了！  
然而三十多岁的血气方刚的男性总是情难自禁的，到了后来，变得越想压抑自己的欲望，却越浴火高涨，士兵们已经不止一次地遇到艾伦在场时，利威尔兵长训话训到一半就睁着水汽朦胧的眼睛说自己有事然后火速离开的情况了。  
如此，没几个月，利威尔便明显地感觉到自己做什么事都力不从心，为此，他只能去找韩吉，让她给自己一些能够恢复精神的药。但吃下去之后，非但没有缓解，他反而觉得这种无法克制欲望的冲动越来越强烈了。他只能向埃尔文请了假，躲在房间里几天都不见人，只有利威尔自己清楚，那药吃下去后简直就像春药，浑身燥热地不行，股间发痒，蹭一蹭的话就会产生微妙的快感，简直……就像陷入了发情期一样。  
然后某一天，利威尔早上起来上厕所时发现，自己股间竟然又出现了一副女性的生殖器官。他害怕极了，是有生以来第一次如此恐惧，他甚至觉得自己是不是要死了。  
他除了在春宫图上，从来也没见过女性的生殖器官，所以对于这种情况，他既害怕，又好奇，好奇着那里到底是什么样子。所以他找来一面镜子，一边忍着羞耻心，一边好奇心又促使着他对着镜子查看自己的下体。  
什么……好细的一道缝，粉粉嫩嫩的，拨开花唇，小小的入口就隐藏在那里，上方还有一个小小的凸起的地方。利威尔试着伸手摸去，没想到甫一触碰便感到闪电般的电流窜过全身，那是和以前自己打手枪时不太一样的感觉，这快感似乎有魔力一般，引诱着他继续用手揉捏着那小小的花核，不一会儿他便第一次以女性的生殖器官到达了高潮。他感到下体的湿润，用略微颤抖着的指尖向下方摸去，自花穴中涌出的晶莹爱液已经流淌了一些在床上，他看着手中透明的湿润，才终于从刚才恼人又羞人的自慰中回过神来，他立刻整理好了下体，躲进被窝里暗自责骂着自己，就这样昏沉地睡了过去。  
他又做了春梦，自己和艾伦的。  
醒过来时，他一扭头，竟然看见艾伦正趴在自己床边注视着他。那虽说确实是艾伦的面容，却总感觉那里不太对，似乎比他熟识的艾伦棱角更分明些，眼神更成熟些，头发更长些，甚至还有些稀疏的胡须。他立刻断定了自己还在睡梦中，想着既然还在睡梦中，那他怎么样也无所谓了吧。  
于是他睡眼朦胧地凑近艾伦，伸出舌头舔了舔艾伦嘴唇上方的短短的胡茬，呢喃着说：“你小子……连我都不怎么长胡子，你怎么就长了……”说着又把舌头移到艾伦的双唇上，来回舔弄着。但他感觉自己体力实在不支，嘬了几口后，又瘫倒回床上：“你下次再来吧，最近你总是出现在我的梦里，我可没这么多精力了……”  
然而在利威尔将将又要睡着之时，自下体传来的强烈快感让他迅速地清醒过来，他猛地睁开眼，低下头，看见自己的双腿被抬起，一个有着长发的男人的头正埋在自己的下体，像在品尝美味一般尽情地舔弄着自己刚刚出现不久的女性器官，发出“滋溜滋溜”的声音。  
“你是谁！快放开我！”  
男人停下动作，自利威尔的双腿间抬起头来，毫不慌乱地正视着利威尔的眼睛。  
“艾伦？！不、不对……”  
男人却勾起一抹意义不明的笑：“我是艾伦呦，利威尔兵长。”  
“说谎，你、你……”  
利威尔想反驳男人，但是这张脸除了更成熟一些，怎么看都是艾伦嘛……  
“我从四年后的世界而来，兵长，是你的执念把我召唤到了这里。”  
“你在说什么……”  
“这难道不就是你所期盼的事情吗？”说着男人又吸吮了一下利威尔已经充血的花珠：“不过还真是令我吃惊，你竟然长出了这里……”  
利威尔羞耻难当，想要蹬开双腿，但男人力气实在太大，而且自己的双腿也因为丝丝快感而变得软绵无力。  
“好好地享受就行了，既然你的执念都强大到把我从四年后召唤了过来，那我不给你些奖励怎么行呢……”  
“开什么玩……”  
一句话没说完，卧室的门却突然被敲响，男人捂住利威尔的嘴，示意他不要讲话，敲门声停止后，出现的是他所熟识的艾伦的声音：“兵长，分队长让我给您送饭来了。”  
利威尔如临大敌，若是被艾伦看见了自己现在这幅样子，那自己以后可还怎么在艾伦面前抬起头来，利威尔甩头想要把身上男人捂着自己嘴巴的手甩掉，但男人身体整个压上来，让他丝毫动弹不得。  
男人听见年轻的自己已经到来，挑了挑眉毛低声说道：“噢……所以才会长出来那里啊。兵长，你竟然欲求不满到这种地步？”随后抬高声音道：“进来吧！”  
利威尔听见开门声，只感觉自己的整个脑袋都因为羞耻而嗡嗡作响。果然，餐盘掉落的声音伴随着15岁的艾伦惊呼的声音一同响起：“这……这……”  
19伦扭头对年轻的自己说道：“别担心，你不是一直都想对兵长做这种事情吗？过来，我教你，教你怎么让兵长爽到高潮。”  
15伦被面前与自己的面容极其相似的男人说中了自己一直以来偷偷的念想，羞愧之余又愤怒到：“你丫是谁，快从兵长身上下来！”  
19伦似乎听到了什么好笑的事情一般：“我就是你，这你还不明白吗？”  
“什……”15伦一时不知该作何反应。  
“我就是你，你就是我，我是四年后的你，所以你现在在想什么我清楚得很，你每天都在期待着能够这样对待兵长，想着把他压在身下，想着分开他的双腿，想着把你的东西插进他的身体，把他弄得乱七八糟的，不是吗？”  
“别说了！！！”15伦到底年轻，被这样直白地说中自己的臆想，他简直无地自容。  
而利威尔也是，他本以为艾伦是个直的，所以根本不敢把自己的心意表露分毫，没想到两个人竟然都只是隐瞒了自己的心意而已。想到艾伦竟然对自己有同样的想法，利威尔不禁暗自高兴了起来。  
“别愣着了，反正四年后你俩也是简直一天不来一炮就受不了的程度，那现在我来教你不好吗？”19伦转过头来，眼睛里闪烁着邪魅的光芒，看着利威尔道：“你现在还是处吧，兵长。”  
利威尔的身子猛地一震。

 

TBC


End file.
